Mixed Identities
by Saezuri Nohito
Summary: Not all anbu masks conceal killers. Some hide faces of people who would literally kill if it was for those they love. SasuSaku. Implied KabuShizu. One shot.


For sweet maiden and Uchiha Tsakare, sorry for not posting the ones you guys want yet, hope this will do for the mean time.

.-.-.

"_Not all anbu masks conceal killers. Some hide the faces of people who would literally kill if it was for those they love."_

.-.-.

**Mixed Identities**

.-.-.

"A new identity I see," the right hand man of an evil sannin commented, concerning of his opponent who faced him a few meters away. "But isn't it rather...conflicting...for a medic to wear...a killer's outfit...Sakura-san?"

The female Konoha anbu didn't reply, only taking off her mask that had still been someone else's not so long ago; revealing emerald orbs that Kabuto, the most deceitful of liars; found intimidating, though for only barely a second.

No anger. No coldness. Nothing. Just that unique hue of green her eyes had always been. It was...as if...she had no emotions...at all.

And yet he knew she was still intact with her emotions, for she wasn't the type of person who would erase parts of her own soul.

"Not all anbu masks conceal killers, Kabuto-san."

Even her voice was as unreadable as her eyes, though still with that natural politeness of hers that never fawned since he first met her so long ago and although he was the enemy now.

"Some hide the faces of people," she bent, as if doing this would not endanger her with the possibility of him attacking; placing the mask carefully on the floor, "Who would literally kill if it was for those they love..."

"And...," her warm breath was in his ear even though she was still slipping into a smooth stance at the opposite side of the room. "One of those people...gave me this mask...one whom you'd destroy...her reason...for living..."

"So I'm here...on her behalf...," she continued even as he tried to attack her, but to no avail; since she had somehow blocked his chakra filled blows with shields of internal, impermeable chakra at all the pressure points he'd pressed, "To pay you back."

.-.-.

"...Why...don't you just...kill...me...?" the defeated, barely conscious man managed to say.

His opponent, not even sparing another glance at him as she put her mask back on, was silent. Then,

"...Because...unlike your master...you can still be saved...," the image of a recently quiet, usually nagging female Godaime's assistant formed in her mind, "...Kabuto...-senpai."

And she left him to ponder on her words before he fell into the darkness of the unconscious world.

...Strange thing was, although it was as dark as it always had been...for some reason, he was not alone this time...but with someone...familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time...

...His female version down to having a sannin for a master...

...Shizune...

.-.-.

"...Don't push your luck, Sakura," his voice, more quiet and deeper than she'd last heard it said spitefully. "I managed to stop this attack this time," the flashback of a near disaster on top a certain hospital emerged in three minds simultaneously, "But if you interfere again, I will not hold back."

In response, she took a step forward, and her mask shattered instantly upon contact with such a full powered Chidori. But she was undaunted and embraced him slowly, even as the jutsu was still activated, frying some strands of loose, currently waist length hair; bringing back the memory of a similar situation during their first Chuunin exam.

He didn't reciprocate the action, but the fact that he'd stopped the jutsu, his Curse receding as it had when she'd last done this...

And most of all, the fact that he didn't move away when her life was literally in his hands... was enough for her.

.-.-.

A certain blonde Hokage wannabe grinned at his two best friends' in the world's current pose. Oh, for a camera...this was excellent material to blackmail the teme whom he'd fought near to the death (the Chidori was Sasuke's last blow, his own was to be the Rasengan until their peacemaker stepped in between them like she'd done during their first fight)...and was 'defeated' by a simple hug from a certain pink haired girl who would always love him.

...Besides, he knew his beloved Hyuuga fiancée, really close with his female best friend now; would love to see this as he exchanged a thumbs up with his masked, ex sensei turned team captain who managed to kill his sannin opponent, it seems; since he was reading the book the perverted old hermit had just published as though it was just every other day and not the day the Sound finally fell.

.-.-.

"Ne, okasama?" two identical female voices asked at the same time.

"Hmm...?" the blissfully peaceful woman acknowledged as she leaned further into her comfortable chair, her twin daughters on each side of her.

"'Uchiha' means fan, right?" the older one asked. "So what does our names mean?" her younger sister by only a minute, continued.

"Well, sweethearts...," she began. "I don't know, actually. But you know what?"

Duplicates of her own green eyes stared back at her expectantly. "The women I named you both after...were two of the greatest okasama knew, as great as your godmother Tsunade."

The questioning in their eyes reminded her greatly of her younger, always curious; self. "They were women other women acknowledged were women...because they would sacrifice everything for those they cherish...and though I hope that never happens to you girls...I hope you become as amazing as them...and do your papa and I proud."

"Don't worry...," their papa's rarely groggy voice said. "Papa will always...snore..."

The first three female Uchihas in a decade since the horrifying incident, shared devilish smiles, reminiscent of an extinct Inner Sakura's grin; before the two younger, black haired versions of their mama; simultaneously bounced up and fell back on their sleeping dad's thighs, shocking their 'chair' into awareness and making him say a word their mama automatically whacked him on the head like she usually did to their Naruto-jiichan; for saying in front them.

.-.-.

In a place that transcended beyond light, two women shared a smile as they saw their namesakes giggling as they were mock chased by their father, who in turn was mock chased by his wife for trying to 'hurt' her babies, the older of the women the older twin Chiyo's namesake, who was standing beside her stoic but willing puppeteer of a grandson while the younger ex female anbu was in the embrace of her lover, who'd been murdered for witnessing an exchange between a certain betrayer of Konoha and a Sand nin; whose illness ceased to exist in the past life.

.-.-.

The End

.-.-.

Man, I'm so predictable...hope everyone like it anyway. Thanks for reading 'Mixed Identities.' Reviews I will treat like early birthday presents, so...exaggerated kitty (I'm a cat person) eyes.


End file.
